Halfway Around the World
by Quinn Penn
Summary: A 15 year old, Austrian girl, travels to usa, as an exchange student. There she stays with Jake Baker, a 16 year boy, and his 14 year old sister, Amanda. While, Ulrike is there, she uncovers a deadly pot to destroy the world, with the help of her new friends Jake, Bobby, and Amanda, she must decide between her friends, or the powers of the organization.


20 years ago,life was different Slightly,But for two sometimes it take a friend to show you the right Path.

How to start, is the question that I always say to myself before I tell my story, and the answer is always, "If I tell you, will believe me?" ~Ulrike

Secrets, I have more than you can possible count, some can end the world, and well some are just things I found out, like my friend Bobby wares pink underwire.~ Jake

Hay, here is the story summery.I'm going to try to not revile too much of the plot, but this story is about a girl, 15, named Ulrike Posh. She is from Austria; she is part of the exchange program. Half way around the world, Jake, 16, also is part of the exchange Program. When Ulrike travels to the u.s.a, she uncovers a deadly pot to destroy the world, with the help of her new friends Jake, Bobby, and Amanda, she must decide between her new friends, and the power of the organization.

Discamer: I don't own Huntik.

* * *

I walked down the lone street, staring at the ground, looking up after every few feet. It was one of those days were it looks and feels like it was going to rain. Which it must have just, because the sidewalk was still wet, and there were still puddles on the road. I was also one of those day were no one is outside, to cold, to wet, to dull, all most everything was silent, almost too silent. I turned on to Main Street. Normally, main street was the happen place of the town, shops, commuters, tourist, Businessmen, in neatly dressed suits, plan ties, and do not forget the nosey traffic. But, like I said it was quit, not one car horn beeping, not one radio Blasting, not one person scream "Dummkopf" at the top of their lungs. All there was a few cars, park half-way on the sidewalk, and one or two people were about with rain coats and umbrellas. I felt un-prepared with my old sweat red shirt, and faded blue jeans, my long hair must be a tangled mess by now. As I walked, my math book felt incredibly heavy. My apartment was on the other side of town, I shared it with my dad but he was always away. Sometimes I messed him, other times I'm glad to be home alone. I hear a car come down, the street, nothing unusual, until I hear it start to slow down, and then fallow me. I know, from my training not to turn around, but my curiosity gets the better of me. Now the car could be stopping to let someone of, or to park. But, a black limo, with gold door handles, should not be here, as in this tourist infested main street. I stop, to determine my next move. The window slowly rolls down. "Guten Nachmittag, Ulrike"I push my glasses up, for no arpent reason, outer than the fact that i'm slightly Nervous. The voice seems familiar. "Get In the limo." I see a glint of something shiny, the first thing I think Is Gun! This crazy lunatic has a gun! Even I know that you should not get into a stingers car. "No, thank you." I reply in English, trying to add a smile. "It looks like it is going to rain, Schildkröte. "Alex!" what I had mistaken for a gun was a glass of sparkling water, Alexandr or Alex as I call him , is just strange like that. Since my dad's gone all the time he has Alex watch me, my dad calls it babysitting, Alex calls it work, and I call it stalking. But Alex has been like an older brother to me all my life. Thunder rules in the distance. And I jump in to the limo. Ok, it's not like I'm scared, ok that's it. I'm scared of thunder; it even looks pathetic on paper. "Take us home, Regaled," I can hear the limo driver, mumble something like "my names not regaled." I look at my Friend, His messy red hair, his three-piece suit, and his sparking water in his wine glass. I tried to break the silence, "Um. I can see that you got promoted, and that you do not haft to baby sit me anymore." "But, I like to baby sit you. And you know you should not get in to strangers cars." "Ja, I know." The silence kind of crept back us sitting in the back seat of black leather, limo, with a Minnie Juice bar. "Times are changing. I can tell that in five years the world will be different than it is now, whether we when or we lose, It does not matter in the end as long as we had a good run." " Alex, what are you talking about?" I'm conserved for my friend. He does not answer. "Is my dad Home? I need this permission slip sinned, is the exchange program to the USA." "No, he is not home, this weekend." "Good, because he would never let me go."


End file.
